Troco de Coracao, Troco de Mente, Troco de Destino
by Momoko
Summary: Mamoru and Usagi are as driftin' and it's Pluto to the rescue! ^_^;;; Anyway, the cross is yet to be determined. For details, apply within. Rating may rise or fall depending on what I cross it with.


^_^ Whee! another fic by ME! * Dances to the tune of "Mamboleo" as The AMV, "Odorikuruu" plays on the computer*   
Anyway, the cross is slightly variable. I live to please, so you get to vote! I'm mostly into rare ones, so I'm gonna limit the choices. I would add fruits basket, but I only got to "read" one tenkoban; and it wasn't translated. v_v I can't read japanese yet....  
Also this might be a yuri fic, depending on YOUR vote! I didn't say I was closed minded, now did I? ^_^ Yay! Fan service! Pyo!  
  
number) anime/manga/videogame (The person who's potentially paired with Usagi)  
** means it's EXTREMELY unlikely [i.e. I don't know enough about the story, or it's overused or something like that] 1 vote = 1/4 point  
* means it's unlikely, 1 vote = 1/2 point  
^ means it's... just there! 1 vote = 1 point  
+ means it's likely, 1 vote = 2 points  
1) ** Yuyu Hakusho (Kurama/Youko or Hiei or Yuusuke [Yummy!] or Kuwabara)   
2) ** Inuyasha (Miroku [I'm a strict Inuyasha / Kagome fan, so no I/U in my stories {Sorry! ^_^;;;}])  
3) ** Harry Potter (any of the Weasley boys or _**MAYBE**_ Harry)  
4) * Onimusha (Sanosuke)  
5) * Ruroni Kenshin (Kenshin or Sanosuke)  
6) * Iron Monkey (I have NO Idea....)  
7) * Excel Saga (O_O)  
8) * Ranma 1/2 (Ryoga [hehe, they both have a terrible sense of direction, though Usagi's isn't as bad] or Kuno [What? why are you looking at me like that?])  
9) ^ Shoujo Kakumei Utena (Miki [wai!] or Touga [* drool *] or Utena [^_^] or Wakaba [ahh! it's a mental clone of me!..... That would mean... me and Usagi! Ewwww!])  
10) ^ Cowboy Bebop (Spike or Faye or Julia [I can't believe I just put that!!!! -_-;;;])  
11) + Trigun (Wolfwood or Vash [ * uberglomp! * Ai shiteru, Vashy-chan!] or Meryl or Milly [I must be insane @_@ MILLY?!?!])   
12) + Hellsing (Victoria [o_o] or Alucard [O_O])   
Alucard would have to be almost out of character for it to work.... but I've seen him tender at intense moments.   
  
# HELLSING SPOILER # Like in the last episode, when he tells Victoria to get away from the freaky-purple-striped-wacko vampire, or when Integral got bitten by her "sister" and he's worrying about her. # HELLSING SPOILER #.  
  
I have no Idea why I have an affinity for these pairings. They just seem.... right.  
"Troco de Coracao, Troco de Mente, Troco de Destino" Means 'change of heart, change of mind, change of destiny' in Brazilian Portuguese. Eu sente faulta de voce, Brasil! T_T   
As to timeline stuff, with Sailor Moon it's near the end of the entire series. It's after all the fighting's done, but before Mamoru and Usagi's wedding. For obvious reasons. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Momo-chan doesn't own Sailor moon, Yuyu Hakusho, Inuyasha, Harry Potter, Ranma 1/2, Shoujo Kakumei Utena, Cowboy Bebop, Trigun, Hellsing or Dragon Ball Z. She desperately wishes she had Vash, though! Mmmm.... Vaaashy-chaaaaan! WAI!  
  
'blah' = thoughts  
"Blah" = Speech (duh)  
**** a separator for your enjoyment ****  
  
Usagi had purified Galaxia and sealed Chaos. There would be no more battles; no more unforeseen, intense danger. The Senshi had achieved peace, and life was good. There were no more variables in Tsukino Usagi's life. She would marry, have a beautiful -if annoying- daughter, and live happily ever after in a fairy tale castle of crystal.  
  
At least, that was how it was supposed to be.   
  
True, everything was peaceful. But The reincarnated Selenity and Endymon were drifting apart. Usagi and Mamoru had become paranoid over Chibiusa's very existence. The spore had grown on them, as Usagi so eloquently put it.  
  
~Mamoru's apartment~  
  
"Usagi, I should come too!" Mamoru whined, becoming childish in his irritation. Usagi frowned at his change of character.  
"Speak to Setsuna, if the subject worries you so! She requested only Chibiusa and I go." When sorely irked about important matters, Usagi sometimes had a tendency to speak as Serenity would. Mamoru sighed harshly.  
"Usagi, you're not Selenity anymore!"  
"Another reason why we need to split!" With that, she stomped down the green trimmed stairs. 'That's the same stupid color as stupid Mamoru's stupid ugly coat! Grrah!' People stared as she stomped along the sidewalk to her house, flustered. She slowed down, realising how angry she had become towards her would-be lover. 'I guess we just need more time apart, or something' She thought, sighing.  
Mamoru could not help but notice that she had gone back to normal when he had pointed out the way she was talking. 'I think that she doesn't want to be Selenity- it's like a bad habit that needs to be broken. She's lived in her past life's shadow for long enough to want to break away, anyway.' The earth prince sighed deeply, running a hand through his ebony hair. He turned and walked inside, mulling over the progress in the fragile relationship.  
  
~The Time Gates~  
  
Sailor Pluto smiled, watching over her shoulder as Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon walked behind her, extremely nervous. Just before Pluto could turn around, Sailor Moon stopped Chibi Moon and knelt in front of her. Sailor Moon put her hands on Chibi Moon's shoulders and looked her in the eyes.  
"My daughter, remember this- I'll stay with Mamoru if it means you'll live." Chibi Moon began to cry.  
"Oh, mamma..." with that, Chibi Moon hugged Sailor Moon. Pluto smiled knowingly, and cleared her throat.  
"That won't be necessary." The other two senshi present looked up at her in surprise and Sailor Moon stood.  
"Would you two like a visual aide?" The lunarians nodded in unison. Pluto waved the garnet staff and the gates parted before it. With flashes of silver, pink and ruby light, the senshi appeared in a dead field. There was absolutely no vegetation in sight, only rocks and craters. A purple haired, muscular lad went through a series of intense katas with a sword as he jumped from crater to crater.  
"Uh, Puu? Why hasn't he freaked out that three girls in pleated skirts just appeared out of nowhere?" Asked Chibi Moon.  
"Because he can't see us." Replied Pluto.  
"Oh," muttered the youngest senshi present.  
"Here, in his world, the most powerful warrior died, along with their chance at peace. Now the boy's planet is practically dead. Two androids murder hundreds of people every day." Pluto explained.   
The flashes reappeared for a brief instant, they now stood in a white room where a massive pod like contraption rested on four pointy legs. Computer equipment seemed to be everywhere. It got to a point where very little floor was visible. The same purple haired guy was talking to a blue haired woman.  
"The woman who almost looks like Ami invented a time machine to save their world, or at least try to." The flashy transition swept by again. . The boy now had longer hair, which was being taken advantage of by a baby who could be the muscular one's little brother. (1)  
"So the beefy one," Usagi and Chibiusa giggled inwardly at this, "went to the past and saved his planet's hope. We see here a meeting between past and future selves" Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon sweatdropped.  
"Puu, you sound like a teacher..." Said Sailor Moon, Pluto smirked briefly and resumed the explanation. Yet again, the blinding flashes passed. Now, two pictures of what could very well be Earth were shown side by side. But the pictures were drastically different. One was green, blue, healthy, and beautiful. The other had massive craters and many dead landscapes.  
"As a result of his actions, the timeline split." To illustrate this further a golden line ran between the two images. Halfway through, it branched into two sections; one going slightly to the right, over the dead image, the other went slightly to the left, over the image of the healthy earth.  
"When he went forward in time, his world did not change." she traced an imaginary line from one golden thread to the other. "He was merely visiting an alternate time. An alternate universe, if you will. And now, to the subject at hand." The time staff clicked on the invisible floor and the images and light faded. When light returned, the three senshi were standing at the time gates again.  
"Because of certain events, our timeline has slowly been splitting. In this timeline, You, Sailor Moon, are not small lady's mother." Chibi Moon's eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she slipped into a dead faint. Sailor Moon just barely caught Chibi Moon, sputtering. She was not disappointed or upset, so much as confused.  
"B-but... destiny... and... and... Queen Selenity said our relationship was set in stone! In _stone_!" Pluto smiled broadly.  
"Even stone wears away... with time." Pluto smiled and Sailor Moon stared at her, sweatdropping again.  
"You've been wanting to use that phrase for a long time, haven't you?"  
"I can't hide anything from you, can I, princess?" Sailor Moon rolled her eyes and tried to stand Chibi Moon up by supporting Chibi Moon with.  
"Chibiusa! Wake up!" yelled Sailor Moon as she tapped the pink haired one on the forehead.  
"Huh? Ma, why're we at puu's time gates?" Suddenly, Chibi Moon looked alert and pointed at Sailor Moon. screeching. "YOU AREN'T MY MOTHER! OMIGODOMIGODOMIGOD!" Sailor Moon howled and covered her ears at Chibi-Moon's outburst, causing Chibi Moon to fall on her butt, which caused Chibi Moon to howl.  
"Are you sure of that, small lady? You two sound awfully similar." Setsuna smiled amusedly. The moon senshi turned to her, horrified looks on their faces. They pointed to one another, saying,  
"I do NOT sound like THAT!" at the exact same time, sounding like twins.  
"Stop copying me!" again, they said this in unison.  
"Copycat!" Screamed Sailor Moon.  
"You're the copycat, copycat!" With that, the argument dissolved into the infamous 'raspberry wars' and hair pulling. Each lunar senshi had the other by the ponytails, and was pulling hard. Sailor Pluto sweatdropped.  
"Princess? Small lady? Shouldn't you tell the others?"  
"Then... do I have to leave?" Asked Chibi Moon tentatively, biting her lip.  
"You knew you would have to eventually."   
"Now?"  
"No, small lady. But soon, or you'll be trapped here" Seeing Chibi Moon's crestfallen, near tears face, Sailor moon was struck with an idea. 'That's a first!' muttered Rei's scathing voice in her mind. 'Shut up!' she snapped back. Then she realized what she was doing. 'Voices in my head???? Whoa...'  
"Hey, Chibiusa, let's go get some ice-cream!" Chibi Moon stared unbelievingly at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon smiled. It wasn't her hundred-watt-I've-had-ten-pounds-of-straight-sugar-I-love-everyone smile, but the smile she had once reserved for her "Mamo-chan" and any children she might happen to sire with him. The smile reminded Chibi Moon that Sailor Moon was indeed her mother, just not here.  
"I don't want someone to remember me as just a stupid, clumsy, blond, odango-atama, now would I? Anyway, it'll be easier to tell 'em if they think everything is normal!" Chibi Moon smiled at Sailor Moon as they linked hands to teleport.   
Sailor Pluto smiled benevolently as she watched them leave. Her princess would have some excitement in her life. This time, though, it would be enjoyable excitement. She walked back through the rosy mists of time, going to assure Princess Serenity's mother that all would be well, and Usagi was not tied to a destiny she no longer wanted.  
  
~The Crown Arcade~  
Usagi and Chibiusa sipped their milkshakes, surprisingly thoughtful expressions on their faces. The other senshi were sitting around them, the hustle and bustle from the arcade coupled with the unnerving and complete silence from the rabbits, brought their patience to an edge. If the rabbits weren't careful, a rabbit stew was in order.  
"Usagi... Chibiusa...." Rei started, her hands twitching, as though she wanted to strangle the girls. The moon maidens each held up their left hands, signifying that Rei was to be "vewy vewy kwiet". The instant Usagi and Chibiusa slurped away the last drop of sugary liquid, The senshi bombarded them with questions.  
"Is Chibiusa going to disappear?" whispered Hotaru, sadly.  
"What happened to your whole 'destiny' thing with Mamoru?" grunted Hakura  
"What about the Crystal Utopia?" asked Michiru  
"Yeah, what about Crystal Tokyo, our future!" Makoto practically shouted, slamming her fist on the table.  
"Will anything, if not everything, predicted about our futures be affected by this?" Rei inquired, tersely.  
"What will you do about college, since you probably won't marry Mamoru now?" Ami murmured worriedly.  
"When is Motoki going to bring OUR food?" Everyone stared at Minako, who sweatdropped and giggled.  
"Uh... not an appropriate question, I take it?" The group nodded.  
"Well, there's no use spying on killed silk!" The group sweatdropped  
"That's 'no use crying over spilled milk', Minako." said Hakura. By now, they were getting strange stares from the other people.  
"Minna-chan, I'm getting your food to go, we're going to the park." Said Usagi, the serious expression on her cherubic face looked out of place.  
"Why?"  
"Because we're going to the park, so I can explain everything. But first, I have to take care of something." With this she walked up to the bar, where "her dearest Mamo-chan" was sitting. She told Motoki to pack up all of the orders. She sat next to Mamoru, looking worried. The worried expression blanked.  
"Mamoru-san?"  
"Er... Yes Usak- Usagi-san?"  
"I'm leaving you." She tried to keep the passive look on her face. She resolved to put up a cheerful front "Here's the ring. Have a nice life!" With that, she took off the diamond encrusted, golden engagement ring, set it on the counter with a note, and walked out with her friends. She cast him one last somber look before walking out the door.  
Mamoru stared at the place she had been sitting for quite some time. He pocketed the ring and the bit of parchment, left a few hundred yen on the counter and walked out into the crowds of Tokyo, oddly disturbed that he already missed the blond bunny.  
  
~The park~  
  
The senshi watched the cotton candy clouds float by, dazed expressions on their faces. All of them, even Setsuna, rested on the soft grass. A light breeze made the grass dance and their hair rustle. The small pond's suface rippled, cherry blossoms gliding across it.  
Hakura smiled widely as Michiru snuggled up close to her. Usagi closed her eyes blissfully, she was free. Her would be daughter's head and Hotaru's rested on her stomach, the older girl's heartbeat and gentle embrace had lulled them to sleep long before. The gentle scraping of blossom laden boughs of the cherry trees caused her eyes to droop.  
A few minutes ago, after explaining that Chibiusa would not fade, and that she was from an alternate future, the senshi had swapped a bit of gossip and argued quietly and amiably over what shape a certain cloud was, and what exact shade of blue the sky was.  
"So... basically... our Usagi doesn't have to be with Mamoru? She can do whatever she wants?" Minako asked softly.  
"Yup," the others chorused.  
"I'm glad..." A few of the others looked up sharply at her.  
"Well, she doesn't have to worry about anything that jeopardizes Crystal Tokyo's future. She can make her own destiny." The warrior of love and beauty sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees looking at Usagi fondly, " And.... now I can set her up with a hot guy!" Ami and Rei groaned and Makoto and the outers chuckled.  
"Minako!" Usagi snapped her eyes open and put a finger to her lips, glancing down at the two youngest senshi.  
"It's time Chibiusa goes back." Setsuna murmured, her jade hair mingling with the blades of grass.  
"Already?" Usagi whispered sadly. Setsuna sighed and stood, frowning at the azure expanse above her. The reincarnated Princess of the moon would miss moments like this, what with Chibiusa content and quiet, snuggled next to her.  
"I'm afraid so, hime. If small lady waits much longer, she'll be trapped here." It was Usagi's turn to sigh while she gently shook Chibiusa and Hotaru awake.  
"Time to go, Chibiusa-chan" Usagi said, in a fond tone of voice she rarely used. Hotaru and Chibiusa sat up and rubbed their eyes.  
"Already?" The senshi smiled at Chibiusa's unwitting imitation of her "mother".  
"Yeah, it is sweetheart." Usagi looked down and Chibiusa and smiled sadly. Pink clashed with yellow while they hugged, both crying.  
"I'm gonna miss you, ya little pink haired spore."  
"I'm gonna miss you too, stupid dumpling head." They hugged each other more tightly. Hotaru cried openly while the inners hid their tears and the other outers grim, aloof facades faded and care for their princess shone through. Hotaru joined the hug, and soon there was a big ball of teary eyed young women squeezing their princess tightly. After making sure the area was secure a melancholy Setsuna transformed into Sailor Pluto.  
"Tell Mamo-chan I said good-bye for me, Usagi."  
"I will" She promised. With one last hug, Chibiusa walked through the crimson portal, followed by Sailor Pluto. Usagi absently noticed that the grass and portal clashing were the exact color of Setsuna's hair and eyes. Something natural and something artificial, created by magic. That was Setsuna all right. Clusters of cherry blossom petals tumbled across the now deserted pathway. Usagi turned around and walked past her silent friends. Tears fell from her eyes as she smiled somewhat contentedly. The sakura blowing around her imprinted this memory further into her mind. Even though she would never actually give birth to Chibiusa, she still considered the girl her daughter. As she walked home, she wondered what would happen to her; she knew nothing of her future now.   
  
  
She wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
**** a separator for your enjoyment ****  
(1:confusing, I know ^_^;; This is when Chibi Trunks is pulling Mirai's hair)  
Momoko: ARRGH! What is WITH me and my sappy, bittersweet endings?  
Sachiko: * flys around Momoko's head * 'cause I make you! * giggles at an annoying octave *  
Momoko: -_-*  
Sachiko: ^_^ Neener neener neeeeener! You can't get me! *wiggles her butt at Momoko*  
Momoko: *eye twitch* RAAAH!  
Sachiko: O_O  
Momoko: *catches Sachiko and punts her out of the room and into the sky*  
Sachiko: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaa! *makes a faint 'ting' sound and a sparkle*  
Momoko: ^________________________^ ahh, much better.  
Anyway, Remember to review and vote!   
Go read MoonRyoko's Trigun/Sailor Moon crossovers! They are awesome!  
I'd never forget the girl who has to go through my horribibble spelling and grammar, my beta reader *drumroll*  
Tenshi no Nozomi!  
Gaaaah! Don't kill me Tenshi-sama! I know I need to do a chapter for "Yume no Kowareru", but I just had to get this out! T_T I have a stupid, insane muse, it's all her fault! *points to the hole Sachiko made in the window*   
  
  
  
  



End file.
